Este es el ¿fin?
by Ali Blueriver
Summary: Los digielegidos van de campamento, para disfrutar sus vacaciones, pero habrá más de alguna sorpresa...


**Este es el… ¿fin?**

A esas horas de la mañana, pequeños hilos de luz solar atravesaban las cortinas de la habitación, para atormentar el sueño del muchacho de 16 años con cabellera alborotada color chocolate, al igual que los ojos.

En realidad a él no le importaba mucho despertar tarde, pues estaba de vacaciones y se sentía completamente libre. Él y sus amigos digielegidos compartían ese sentimiento de alivio por terminar con las responsabilidades y obligaciones del instituto, pero a la vez sabían que iba a ser un caluroso y extenso verano, por lo que planearon irse de campamento, hace un par de días atrás.

Con pereza, Tai se logró levantar de su cama y fue a abrir las cortinas, miró el perfecto panorama que se le ofrecía; había un sol radiante, sin ninguna nube que lo obstruyera o impidiera el paso de esa luz tan confortable. Luego, dirigió su vista a la cuidad, donde vio que las personas disfrutaban de ese clima.

Miró su reloj, las 11:32hrs. "¡Vaya! Que temprano" pensó el chico. Se vistió y se dispuso a ordenar su bolso, ya que en un par de horas más se irá a la casa de Matt, a alojarse, porque en ésta se juntaran los demás y saldrán muy temprano al día siguiente para irse de campamento y, para asegurarse de que el moreno no llegara tarde, su mejor amigo le ofreció hospedarlo por esa noche.

A la hora acordada, Matt llegó a casa de Tai, a buscarlo. Su amigo, que parecía impaciente, le esperaba en la acera. "Tengo que decirle mis planes a Matt, para que me ayude en ellos…".

Se saludaron como buenos amigos y comenzaron a caminar, rumbo a casa de Matt. El rubio, luego de varios minutos sin hablar, decidió comenzar:

-Eh… Te ves un poco tenso ¿no? -dijo Matt mirando de soslayo a su amigo- ¿qué te preocupa?

-Nada -mintió rápidamente. Al ver como el rubio elevaba una ceja y lo miraba serio, se dio cuenta de que éste le conocía demasiado bien como para poder reconocer los estados de ánimo que tenía- Mmm… Está bien, te diré, pero solo porque eres mi mejor amigo… -inhaló aire profundamente y luego continuo- … y necesitaré tu ayuda -sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te escuchó -dijo el rubio. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, donde Matt se estaba impacientando y volteó a ver a su amigo. Tai, estaba mirando el suelo fijamente y con un ligero rubor de mejillas. "¿Qué diablos le sucede a Tai?" pensó su amigo- Esto… ¿Tiene algo que ver con el campamento?

-Por supuesto, es algo que he planificado desde el día en que acordamos ir… Yo necesito… decirle algo a… -estaba tratando de decirlo, pero por alguna razón no podía- …Es muy importante… y debo decírselo a… a… -su voz no podía pronunciar su nombre.

-Sora -respondió Matt con su impertérrita postura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó el moreno un tanto asombrado.

-Tai…. Créeme que todos no hemos dado cuenta de que entre ustedes dos hay algo -"claro, todos, excepto ellos dos" pensó para sí el portador del emblema de la amistad.

-¿Hay algo de qué? -dijo inocentemente.

-Hay algo especial, es algo que va más allá de su amistad -tomó un breve receso y luego añadió- Me alegro de que por fin le digas lo que sientes a Sora.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Por favor Tai, es obvio que lo importante que tienes que decirle a Sora, son tus sentimientos por ella.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar al apartamento en el que vivía Matt con su padre. Comenzaron a platicar sobre las pasiones de cada uno; Tai, estaba describiendo la adrenalina que le surgía cuando estaba frente a la portería para anotar un gol. Luego Matt le contaba cómo le iba a su grupo, que ya tenía varias presentaciones y seguidores.

En esas conversaciones llegó la hora de dormir, pues al día siguiente partirían temprano de campamento.

Tai se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, porque no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-¡Tai! ¿¡Podrías parar de dar vueltas! Cada vez que lo haces metes mucho ruido y no puedo dormir -protestó Matt.

-Lo siento… Es que… Estoy nervioso -Matt se enderezó en su cama, encendió la luz del velador y de ahí lo miró con cara sorprendida- ¿Pero por qué…?

Antes de que pudiese formular la pregunta, Tai le comenzó a explicar detalladamente todas las sorpresas que le tenía preparadas a Sora…

-¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que vería ese lado tuyo.

-¿Qué lado mío?

-Este, el que me habla ahora, un Tai mucho más maduro y centrado. Parece que el amor te hizo bien -bromeó el rubio.

-Supongo que sí… -aseguró con un tono soñador- … pero a ti igual o ¿no? -Tai sonrió complacido, porque ante la pregunta el rubio había desviado sus ojos.

-No sé de qué me hablas -seguía sin mirar a su amigo.

-¿Seguro que no sabes de que hablo Matt? -insistió el moreno. Tai estaba seguro de que su amigo tenía una relación con Mimi, incluso el rubio había reconocido que le gustaba Mimi y, desde algún tiempo atrás, se los veía muy juntos y acaramelados.

-"Lo siento Tai, pero le prometí a Mimi que no diría nada hasta el campamento" pensó antes de contestar –Seguro -seguía sin mirar a su amigo, lo que provocó la risa en éste- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada -dijo mientras se secaba un lágrima traviesa que se le escapó de tanto reírse- Vamos a dormir, tengo que estar radiante para mañana. Ambos rieron ante el comentario y se dispusieron a conciliar el sueño.

Se levantaron muy temprano a día siguiente, tomaron desayuno y se prepararon para la llegada de sus amigos. Tenían planeado abordar el primer bus que los dejaría en el campamento. Los padres les permitieron ir, porque sabían que el campamento era seguro, estaba vigilado y se tomaban rigurosas medidas de seguridad, para la tranquilidad del campamento y de los huéspedes.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Mimi con Sora y Kari, todas se veían ansiosas por el viaje. A los pocos minutos llegó el resto del grupo: Izzy, Joe y T.K.

-Bueno, ¡que estamos esperando! Que inicien nuestras vacaciones -dijo Mimi con entusiasmo en demasía.

Fueron a la estación de buses y abordaron el bus y, por decisiones propias, decidieron con quien querían ir. Matt y Mimi se miraron cómplices y se sentaron juntos; Kari y T.K. les siguieron, luego Izzy se sentó con Joe para mostrarle unos nuevos trucos que descubrió en la computadora. Ya solo quedaban dos.

Tai y Sora se fueron a sentar en los asientos de atrás, última fila, por no haber otros disponibles.

-En verdad fue buena la idea de Matt de alojarte en su casa, porque si no lo hubiese hecho, de seguro todavía te esperaríamos –bromeó.

-Yo creo… como Kari se quedó a dormir en tu casa, no habría quién me despertara -sonrió Tai. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la broma, aun- Mira cómo te diviertes conmigo ¿eh? Pero… ¡ya me vengare yo! -dicho esto último comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pelirroja.

-¡Ay! Jajaja… Tai… Por favor… Jajaja…. PARA -le gritó sin enojo, sino muerta de la risa, si el castaño hubiese seguido creía que iba a explotar riendo.

-¿Ves? Eso te pasa por reírte de mí –sonrió el muchacho- ¿Estas ansiosa por el campamento? –agregó.

-Claro que sí, si sabes que es la primera vez que vengo a uno –dijo algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que todo sea perfecto –le tranquilizó.

-Eso espero –Sora le guiñó un ojo. Tai se limitó a sonreír y disimular el rubor que pronto le aparecería en las mejillas –Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó el castaño.

-Porque siempre has estado conmigo, me has apoyado y ayudado en múltiples ocasiones –bajó su vista, se sonrojó y volvió a mirarlo- y… se siente bien… tener un amigo así –lo arregló. Es verdad todo lo que decía, pero ella sentía más que eso y no creía ser capaz de decírselo. "Obvio que es un amigo maravilloso, pero lo que siento por él es más que amistad…" pensó la chica.

-Tú también eres grandiosa y siempre has estado para mí –le dijo Tai. Sora sonrió ante el comentario.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes mirándose fijamente hasta que ella bajó su mirada y… ¿se sonrojó?, "¿Por qué se sonrojó Sora?" pensó Tai.

-¿Puedo apoyar mi cabeza en tu hombro? –sentía como la temperatura de su cara iba subiendo- es… para ver mejor por la ventana, creo que será más cómodo que esta cabecera –agregó rápidamente.

-Po-por supuesto –dijo Tai, un poco confundido por la interrogante. Sora apoyó con delicadeza su cabeza en el hombro derecho del muchacho, él que sentía que tenía que acercarla más a él, por lo que pasó su brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza de ella y la abrazó. –Es… para que estés más cómoda –sonrió Tai y sintió arder sus mejillas. "Se siente bien" pensaba él. "Esto es mejor" pensaba ella. Ambos se quedaron así, sintiendo el calor del otro, hasta que llegaron al campamento.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que el viaje había terminado, pues ambos tenían los ojos cerrados-

-Eh… ¿Tortolitos? Ya llegamos –dijo Matt haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tortolitos", pero no venía solo, lo acompañaba Mimi.

-¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? –preguntó inocentemente Mimi, tratando de ocultar su voz pícara para no reírse, porque ella y Matt veían que Tai y Sora se separaban rápidamente y no sabrían decir cual estaba más rojo.

-Eh… sí, gracias por preguntar –apuró en decir Tai.

-¿Tan pronto llegamos? –cambió Sora el tema.

-Sí, ¿acaso el viaje se te hizo corto? –preguntó maliciosamente Matt.

-La verdad…sí… –"no mires a Tai, ¡NO LO HAGAS!" -… pero a ustedes también…

¡Ja! Los papeles estaban invertidos… Los que molestaron ahora estaban rojos y los que fueron molestados estaban complacidos.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos a la cabaña? Luego nos vemos chicos –Sora terminó de decir esto y jaló a su amiga Mimi hasta afuera.

Tai le contó lo que ocurrió a Matt mientras caminaban hacia su cabaña. Lo mismo hacia Sora con Mimi mientras se acomodaban en su cabaña.

-¿Y no te dijo nada más? –preguntó interesada Mimi.

-¿Y qué más quieres que me dijera? –repuso Sora.

-No lo sé… Pero podría partir preguntando si quieres ser su novia. Jajajaja –bromeó a su amiga.

-Shhh… -dijo, y luego agregó con voz muy baja, casi en un susurro-… que no te oiga nadie.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró su amiga fan del rosa.

-Porque él me gusta –se sonrojó.

-¿Y…?

-Y él no lo sabe… y tampoco le gusto –agregó con tono muy triste y casi imperceptible para que Mimi no la oyera, pero lo hizo.

-Sora… -no sabía que decirle. Ella no estaba segura de lo que Tai sentía por su amiga, pero sabía que tenían una perfecta química- ¡No te puedes rendir tan pronto! Lucharás por lo que quieres y yo… te ayudaré –Mimi miró a Sora con una sonrisa amplia.

En la tarde, luego de acomodarse en sus cabañas y comer, decidieron recorrer el lugar para conocerlo, pero cada uno tenía un destino diferente: Izzy quería ir a la zona con internet habilitado; Joe quería un lugar tranquilo para terminar unas investigaciones que realizaba por su cuenta; Mimi quería ir a lago y Matt iría con ella, nadie repuso nada y se preguntaron cuando ese par les diría que estaban juntos; Kari y T.K. irían a hablar con otros jóvenes del campamento; Sora quería ir por un sendero que parecía tranquilo y llevaba a una cascada.

Emprendieron rumbo y a los pocos pasos que sora había dado una voz la hizo detener.

-Voy contigo –afirmó un castaño.

-¿No prefieres ir a algún otro lado? –"Ups… ¡Que acabas de decir Sora Takenouchi!" pensó inmediatamente la chica.

-¿Te molesta mi compañía? –la voz del muchacho y su temple se entristecieron.

-No, lo siento, no fue esa mi intención. Lo que quería decir, era que a ti te gustan las cosas más… "adrenalinicas".

-Tienes razón, pero decidí venir contigo para que disfrutaras mejor del viaje a la cascada –Tai le guiñó un ojo.

-Me agrada tu compañía –"no sabes cuánto"- pero tampoco es para tanto –repuso la pelirroja, estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego al castaño.

-¿Ah no? Me vengaré por eso… -dijo esto y alzó sus manos comenzó a mover sus dedos.

Sora, que sabía lo que su amigo iba a hacer, se echó a correr por el sendero. Era un momento muy grato, ella corriendo invadida por una taque de risa a través de un sendero pequeño y tranquilo, donde el sol se colaba con pequeños hilos de luz que atravesaban los inmensos árboles. Se podía escuchar el sonido de una cascada, ya estaban cerca.

Sora se paró en seco, con la respiración agitada.

-Po-por favor… descansemos…hasta llegar…. Allí- señaló la visible cascada.

-¿Estás cansada? –le preguntó el chico.

-Solo un poco… creo que me reí demasiado por el camino- le sonrió feliz.

Caminaron unos pocos metros más y allí estaba, la espléndida cascada. Estaba escondida por los árboles, arbustos y flores que existían ahí, no era muy grande pero era hermosa; su agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver el fondo lleno de pequeñas rocas. Todo esto lo admiraban desde la orilla de la cascada.

-Correr me dio mucho calor… ¿a ti no? –le dijo el chico.

-Un poco -dijo ella sin despejar sus ojos de la cascada.

-¡Y que esperamos! –gritó entusiasmado Tai, cogió a Sora en brazos y se lanzó con ella al agua.

Ella no reclamó, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento con él. Ambos nadaron y se reían libres. El ambiente era muy cálido y relajado, por lo que invitaba a descansar, gozarlo y aprovecharlo, como ellos hacían.

Empapados y risueños se tendieron en el pasto, a unos metros de la cascada donde no había árboles y el sol daba con fuerza.

-Si no tendemos a descansar, también se secaran nuestras ropas -había opinado el chico. Se tendieron en el césped, Tai fue el primero y luego Sora se acostó cerca de él y antes de que su cabeza tocara la tierra sintió algo blando.

-Para que estés más cómoda -sonrió Tai. Él había dejado su brazo para que ella apoyara su cabeza -Gracias -dijo sonrojada la muchacha, aun así, se volteó para abrazarlo.

Se quedaron inmóviles, no sabían que decir, pero ninguno quería separarse. "Parece ser el momento adecuado" pensó Tai.

-Sora yo…

-¡Chicos! ¡Taaaiii! ¡Soooraaa!

-Ahí están Mimi

Tai y Sora se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y quedaron mirando acercarse a Matt y Mimi.

-¡Uf! Sí que fue difícil hallarlos…-dijo la chica.

-Pensé que se los tragó la tierra- dijo Matt.

-Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la otra chica, con un tono molesto porque estaba segura de que Tai le diría algo importante.

-Es algo obvio -contestó Mimi- ¡buscándolos!

-Bueno y ahora que nos encontraron ¿Qué haremos?

"Vaya… está enojada" pensó la fan del rosa.

-Nos reuniremos con los demás aquí, ellos vienen para acá con comida más atrás. Con Mimi nos adelantamos para poder estar… ¡Ay! –la aludida le había dado un codazo demasiado fuerte.

-Solos… -terminaron Tai y Sora, mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirán con esto? Sabemos que están juntos, pero… ¿Por qué no nos han confirmado las sospechas? –dijo Sora.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería hablar aun pues todo sucedió muy rápido, pero con Matt acordamos contarles aquí lo nuestro –dijo Mimi.

-Ah… -Sora no sabía como responder.

-¡Arruinamos la sorpresa! –susurró Tai.

Esperaron a que los demás llegaran. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar la comida.

Después de unas largas y amenas conversaciones entre ellos, Mimi decidió que era hora de confirmar lo que todos pensaban.

-Eh… Chicos –se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor- tengo que contarles algo muy importante para mí.

-Y para mí, también –sonrió Matt y se situó al lado de Mimi.

Los otros chicos sentados se intercambiaron miradas curiosas, pero sabiendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Matt y yo… -se sonrojó y bajó su vista. Matt tomó su mano, alentándola a seguir. Ella toma aire y continua- él y yo somos novios –terminó con una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

Con esa "confesión" ellos se quitaban un peso de encima y ahora podían demostrar su afecto en público y no en privado, como lo hacían hasta ahora. Felicitaron a la pareja y como estaba anocheciendo decidieron que era hora de volver.

Al día siguiente, decidieron pasar todo el día en el lago. Se prepararon para la ida, llevando una vasta cantidad de comida. Una vez allá, algunos comenzaron a nadar, otros quisieron tirarse al sol y otros, conocer el lugar.

-¿Me acompañas a caminar un rato? –preguntó un moreno a una pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara, a la que ella no pudo negarse. Dejó que Tai la ayudara a levantarse. Caminaron por la orilla del lago hasta ver un sendero, el cual siguieron.

-¿Y cómo lo has pasado?

-La verdad, es que muy bien. No pensé que en un campamento se podrían hacer tantas cosas.

-Esos lo dices solo porque jamás habías venido.

-Creo que sí… -giró su cabeza para verlo. Se veía tan radiante. Al parecer el sol solo lo iluminaba a él, haciendo resplandecer su piel morena y el viento mecía su pelo "tan sedoso", según ella. Siguió observándolo por un momento hasta que él volteó su cara hacia ella.

-Eh… ¿estás bien? –dijo confuso.

-Eh… -"debo tener una cara de boba si me pregunta eso"- … claro. Para evadirlo se adelantó hasta llegar a unos arbustos bastante altos y contempló unas bellísimas flores.

-Son bonitas ¿no crees? –dijo él. Ella se había olvidado de su amigo, solo se había concentrado en las flores. Su voz se había escuchado tan cerca, que podía jurar que él estaba detrás de ella, a tan solo unos centímetros.

-¿Quieres una? –susurró Tai en su oído. Lentamente el chico deslizó sus brazos por los costados de la chica para cortarle una flor. Se la entregó en completo silencio y la abrazó. Permanecieron así unos instantes, sintiendo la respiración del otro, hasta que él habló.

-Sora… -tomó aire con calma, aspirando el perfume de la muchacha y prosiguió- ¿sabes? yo te quiero… Desde el día en que nos conocimos te he guardado un cariño especial que con nadie más he tenido. Ese sentimiento era amor, solo que antes era muy "crío" para saberlo…

-Tai… -no sabía que decir. Todo este tiempo sintiéndose una tonta por tener un sentimiento más profundo que amistad hacia Tai, y ahora resulta que él siente lo mismo.

En aquellos momentos, Sora no pensó y se dejó llevar por su instinto, por lo que se volteó, quedando frente a frente con Tai. Se miraron con ojos intensos que trataban de manifestar el aprecio y cariño especial que tenían hacia el otro, pero no fue suficiente. Al menos para Sora, quien apartó sus ojos antes de hablar.

-Tai yo… yo… -"¡Dios! Esto me esta costando demasiado. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cobarde? Aunque el valor no es mi emblema… sino el amor- yo también te quiero… mucho –sonrió y lo miró.

-Sora… -dijo con una cara de alegría.

-Shhhh… No hacen falta las palabras… -sonrió pícaramente a Tai, mientras le guiñó un ojo. Se iban acercando poco a poco, como si quisieran guardar cada segundo en su memoria, cerraron sus ojos y siguieron sus instintos. Cuando iniciaron el beso fueron leves roces de labios con timidez, pero algunos segundos después se relajaron y fue más apasionado. Ambos sentían cosquillas en sus estómagos, estaban en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles. Al final, sus pulmones no resistieron más y se tuvieron que separar. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, sabían que desde ahora en adelante las cosas entre ellos cambiarían… Sí, este es el fin… para poder dar un comienzo.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Hola! este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus comentarios ^.^**


End file.
